<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tony Day by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820863">Tony Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Tony Stark, Collars, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Humiliation kink, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Top, Sub Tony Stark, Submission, Subspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tony Day. What more needs to be said?</p><p>In which Tony fucks the Avengers, or...the other way around really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Preparation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I, uh. I have no excuse for this.</p><p>I'm thinking there will be 6 full chapters (+ prologue), and I'm planning on updating the tags for each chapter as I post it. Though I have gone ahead and listed all the characters/pairings that will make an appearance. Let me know if I miss a tag or you think a different strategy would be better.</p><p>You know what, let me know what you think in general, because I'm still kind of on the fence about continuing/posting this. It is just porn, guys. That's all it is. Which I love to read, but. Writing it is different. Lord, what am I doing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    Pepper stacks the papers in her hands and raps them smartly against the
    desk to straighten them.
</p><p>
    Tony scribbles his signature on the last page and slides it over to her.
    “Here’s the last of my 30-page permission slip,” he says with eyebrow raised.
</p><p>
    She huffs at him. “It is not 30 pages,” she replies. “And you are the one
    who wanted to do this, the <em>right </em>way. And I’m very proud of you.”
</p><p>
He fiddles with his pen to avoid looking at her. He’d done this the    <em>wrong</em> way more times than he could count, and yeah he’s glad that
    he has all these people in his life now who care about him enough to want
    him to do it the right way, but. It’s still – a lot.
</p><p>
    Kink lists, and consent forms, and a column of names on pristine paper.
    Tony’s eyes land on the last name in the list, a far-flung Hail Mary if
    he’d ever seen one. He turns to look out the window.
</p><p>
    Pepper’s hand rests on his shoulder and a kiss lands in his hair. He can’t
    fight the smile working its way across his lips as he reaches up to twine
    her fingers through his.
</p><p>
    “It’ll be fine,” he says, aiming for flippant.
</p><p>
He knows he’s failed when she gives his hand a squeeze. “It’s going to be    <em>brilliant,” </em>she corrects him.
</p><p>
    Looking at her reflection in the glass, face determined, excited and
    loving, he believes her.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And so it begins...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    <em>
        Tony is in his lab, but when he looks over he can see clouds through
        the window of the plane.
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>“Something to drink, Mr. Stark?” the flight attendant purrs. </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        He glances up from his work and grins at her. “You know what I like.”
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        She leaves to get the scotch, but Dum-E is the one who returns with a
        glass rattling in his claw.
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        “No, not you,” Tony frowns and swats him away. Dum-E chirps
        reproachfully as he whirls back over to sulk near the edge of the pool.
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        Tony shifts in his seat and sets his phone down, enjoying the friction
        tightening in his jeans as he looks around to see where the woman had
        gone.
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        Then the elevator dings, and he smiles. Right on time. Three dancers
        glide through the door and make their way over, perching on his lap and
        draping themselves across him.
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        He moans as they kiss him, and he startles as the chest under one of
        his hands turns solid and firm. He squeezes the breast in his right
        hand as he digs his nails in and drags them down the pecs under his
        left.
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        There are hands running down his sides and lifting his shirt up,
        fingers working open the fly of his jeans and easing him out of them.
        He closes his eyes and sucks on the tongue in his mouth as he’s pressed
        downwards to recline on the bed.
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        He feels pressure between his legs when he shifts, and he hums,
        pleased, into the mouth plundering his own; he’d forgotten about the
        plug he’d slipped in earlier.
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        Sure fingers grip the base of the plug and gently ease it in and out of
        him as a hot mouth closes around his length. Tony moans, or tries to,
        but there’s a hand on his lips now, sliding in between them to press on
        his tongue as it grips his chin hard and musses his beard.
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        His head is pulled back sharply by the roots of his hair, and his whole
        body follows, drawn out in a bow of tension within the insistent arms
        caging him in.
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        He hears the sound of the seat belt light turning on and huffs out a
        laugh beneath the skin under his teeth.
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        “Good morning, Sir,” JARVIS says just as a thick cock pushes through
        his rim. His shoulders are wrenched back with an enjoyable force just
        this side of pain, and Tony’s exasperated breath is punched out of his
        throat in a surprised cry as he’s filled.
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        Tony groans. “JARVIS, shut up,” he mutters, trying to concentrate on
        the cock splitting him open and the rough scrape of fabric against his
        knees. “I don’t care about the fucking weather.”
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        “Indeed, Sir,” JARVIS replies. “But there is something I must inform
        you.”
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        Oh my god. Of course Tony made an AI that didn’t know when to shut up.
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        “Today is <strong>your</strong> day,” JARVIS continues. “Do you
        remember what that means? You must confirm in order to continue.”
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        The cock inside him stills, and Tony wants to scream. He wracks his
        brain, trying to force it to think.
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        “S’not my birthday?” he mumbles, and the chuckle behind him sends
        warmth shooting through him that has nothing to do with his dick.
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        “No, Sir,” JARVIS says primly. “But last night you said it would be as
        good as or better.”
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        Now that did sound familiar, Tony could remember saying that. He
        squirms inside of the hold he’s in, gaining another blessed inch of hot
        heat as he slips backwards onto it. He can hear a deep breath sucked in
        as a forehead drops down on his shoulder, but he pays it no mind. He’s
        trying to <strong>think.</strong>
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>Cock in his ass…special day just for him…hmmm.</em>
</p><p>
    <em>Oh!</em>
</p><p>
    <em>“Tony day!” he crows triumphantly.</em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        Someone snorts behind him. Tony just grins and relaxes into the arms
        around him, clenching down on the length inside of him just to hear
        that voice gasping again.
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        He cuts JARVIS off before he can speak. “Yep, good to go, A-OK, full
        steam ahead,” he pronounces, starting up his own rhythm when the cock
        inside of him refuses to move. “Chop chop!”
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        He can’t hold in his laughter as he’s forced roughly downwards until
        his face is pressing into the cushion, the person fucking him
        apparently not pleased with his initiative.
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>
        “Yes,” he groans as the thrusts pick back up in intensity. This is what
        he wanted, exactly. Waking up while already being used, knowing he has
        a full day ahead of him to enjoy it.
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em>Though, he should probably go ahead and fully disentangle himself from his dreams.</em>
</p><p>
    There’s a moment of disorientation as he blinks his eyes open to see
    nothing, and he’s dizzy for a minute as he tries to place himself
    physically in reality. Then he realizes he’s blindfolded and prone on the
    couch in the common room where he’d deliberately fallen asleep last night.
</p><p>
    God, whoever is fucking him is good. He spares a moment to try to figure
    out which teammate it could be, but the pleasure building up lightning-hot
    between his hips ends up distracting him completely. They must have taken
    their time and been careful when they prepped him, because he can’t feel an
    ounce of soreness through all the different layers of sensation.
</p><p>
    Everything is electric and delicious and smooth.
</p><p>
    Just as he’s thinking about trying to sneak himself into an angle conducive
    to rubbing himself against the seat, the person thrusting into him
    stutters, then slams into him one last time and comes inside of him.
</p><p>
    Tony’s face warms as the person fucks him through a few more strokes,
    spearing through the mess he’d made of Tony and pushing it in and out of
    him.
</p><p>
    He whines as they pull out of his ass and move to stand. His hole feels tender
    and used, and he can feel a drip of come sliding down the skin behind his
    balls.
</p><p>
    A hand presses to his shoulder and pushes him back down when he starts to
    move, so Tony stays. He rests his head on the cushion and sighs as his body
    continues thrumming, impatient for the next act but wanting to listen.
</p><p>
    He’s going to be good today. The thought sends a pleasant heat curling
    through him, and he smiles, rubbing his face slowly against the seat
    underneath him and enjoying the way it feels against his beard. He can tell
    he’s already a little bit down from how different the sensations feel.
</p><p>
    Tony’s already anticipating what will happen next, but he feels relaxed and
    even patient. It may be his day, but it’s not up to him to run it or make
    sure everything goes smoothly. He’s in the hands of the people he trusts
    and cares about most in all the world, and they’re going to take care of
    everything for him.
</p><p>
    Today is going to be great.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sunflower and Cinnamon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags have been updated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    Tony drifts, comfortable in his unattended arousal, until he feels hands
    skating across his skin. The cloth covering his eyes is slipped over his
    head, and he blinks them open to see Pepper smiling down at him. Natasha is
    leaning against a wall behind her.
</p><p>
    “Are you sure it’s not my birthday?” he croaks as Pepper urges him to his
    feet.
</p><p>
    Both women roll their eyes at him in eerie unison. He grins. “Hey, that’s
    pretty cool. What else can you two synchronize – “
</p><p>
    He’s cut off as Natasha prowls forward and grabs his face in her hand. He
    blinks innocently at her.
</p><p>
    “To no one’s surprise, you’re a complete brat.” She gives him a critical
    once-over.
</p><p>
    He shifts, suddenly aware of his lack of clothing and his unwavering
    erection bobbing between them. Tony moves without thinking to get his hands
    in front of him as some sort of protection, but Natasha’s eyes flash and
    Pepper just <em>tsks</em> at him.
</p><p>
    Natasha releases his chin to take his wrists in her hands instead. “Oh,
    we’ll be fixing <em>that,</em> don’t you worry.”
</p><p>
    Tony swallows. He is worrying about it a little, and it’s…enjoyable. He’s
    ashamed to be standing naked and flushed between the two collected
    masterminds circling him, and he loves it. The embers of humiliation waft
    down through his torso and turn his knees into liquid jelly.
</p><p>
    Pepper pulls his head down gently so that his forehead rests against hers,
    and she is all he can see. “How are you doing?” she asks him.
</p><p>
    He nuzzles at her. “Good, Pep, so good.” His voice is a little hoarse
    already from how affected he is. It’s embarrassing.
</p><p>
    And he can’t hide from her, he never can. She smiles as she sees him.
</p><p>
    A leather collar is slid up to clasp around his neck, and his arms are
    pulled behind his back as Natasha begins binding his wrists together. He
    closes his eyes. Pepper’s fingers slip through his hair, chasing his
    tension out between them.
</p><p>
    Tony breathes.
</p><p>
    “Come on,” Pepper says. “Let’s get you taken care of.”
</p><p>
    They lead him between them to the bathroom off the side of the room, and he
    follows obediently. Come leaks out of his already well-used hole as he
    walks, leaving sticky streaks down the backs of his thighs.
</p><p>
    He feels himself going a little farther under.
</p><p>
    Natasha closes the bathroom door after he enters, leaving Pepper and Tony
    alone in the room. She guides him over to the toilet, and he hides his face
    in her hair as she presses her warm little hand onto his lower abdomen,
    rubbing heat into circles there until he’s relaxed enough that he can pee.
</p><p>
    She cleans his face with a wet cloth, rubbing the sleep out of his lashes,
    and even brushes his teeth for him. He sucks down the cool water she offers
    him greedily.
</p><p>
    Tony’s still half-hard when she brings him back out of the bathroom. He
    feels shaky, shivering a little as air breezes over his bared skin. His
    brain feels like it’s swimming, but he knows he’s soon going to sink under
    the surface.
</p><p>
    Natasha slides her hand around his other elbow as they walk over to the
    couch, and it steadies him a little, to be anchored between them.
</p><p>
    It’s a little alarming how safe he feels to be in their hands completely.
    He wracks his brain for a joke he could make or something sarcastic to say,
    but his mind is like quicksand at this point.
</p><p>
    This feeling of security is unnerving to him. He swallows hard.
</p><p>
    Then Pepper pinches him on his side and he jumps, yelping a little as the
    minor thread of pain slices through his stupor.
</p><p>
    He tries to glare at her, but he can’t swallow the smile that’s threatening
    to overtake his face.
</p><p>
    “Eyes on me,” she says sternly, her own twinkling at him above her pursed
    lips.
</p><p>
    Tony can’t help but sighing a little as he hangs onto her gaze, and her
    face grows even more tender. Then Natasha’s strong hands are wrapping
    around his shoulders and pushing him down to lie on his back on the couch.
    He doesn’t stop looking at Pepper.
</p><p>
    “Good boy,” she murmurs and caresses his face gently. He has to take a deep
    breath at the praise, close his eyes as it works its way into him. It’s
    hard; it never goes down easily. As soon as his lashes touch his face,
    though, a hard slap to his cheek has his eyes flying back open.
</p><p>
    Pepper looks exasperated. “What did we literally just get done talking
    about?” she asks.
</p><p>
    Skin stinging smartly from the slap, all Tony can do is grin at her.
</p><p>
    “Eyes on you, Princess,” he smirks at her, even throws out a little wink.
</p><p>
    “That’s <em>Queen,”</em> Natasha replies sharply, as she yanks his ankles
    down to stretch his legs across the cushions.
</p><p>
    Tony watches Pepper shimmy her underwear down her thighs and push her
    miniskirt high up onto her hips, while Natasha rolls a condom onto him.
</p><p>
    “Long live the Qu – “ he’s cut off, choking, as icy cold lube is squirted
    onto his dick. His erection flags as his balls try to shrink back inside of
    his body.
</p><p>
    “Did you put that in the fucking freezer?” he grunts, eyes doing their best
    to slide away from Pepper.
</p><p>
    “I’ll put you in the fucking freezer,” Natasha retorts nonsensically. Her
    fingers close like a vise around him, roughly jerking him back to hardness.
</p><p>
    He groans, but he’s not sure if it’s from her harsh grip or the way Pepper
    has straddled his shoulders. He licks his lips as she moves to hover over
    him, and the smell of her arousal hits him.
</p><p>
    His cock is abruptly released to sway in the air a little. He keeps his
    eyes on Pepper’s until her thighs wrap around his head and cover him
    completely.
</p><p>
    Both women sink down onto him at the same time, the cunt on his mouth
    swallowing up his scream.
</p><p>
    Natasha sets a fast pace, her heat seeping into him, soaking under his skin
    to pool between his hips. She anchors herself with her sharp nails, dug
    into his side as she holds him.
</p><p>
    Pepper graciously allows him to eat her out for a while before she takes
    back the reins. He fucking loves it – it’s one of his favorite things.
</p><p>
    He starts by licking broad stripes of his tongue all the way up from her
    entrance to her clit as she moans in appreciation. He sucks on that nub
    greedily, flicking the pointed tip of his tongue against her. When her legs
    start to shake around him, he works his way back down, nosing at her folds
    and mouthing at them gently before he reaches his destination, and he
    delves his tongue inside of her.
</p><p>
    There are no thoughts in his brain besides this. Higher functions shut off
    completely, he loses himself to the tight stimulation around his dick and
    the wetness streaming down his face as he moves, surrounded.
</p><p>
    Eventually, Pepper sinks her hands into his hair and guides him where she
    wants him, keeping him still while she rides him eagerly.
</p><p>
    Natasha is letting out little moans every time her skin hits his, and then
    the center of weight of the two women above him shifts, like they’re
    leaning towards each other.
</p><p>
    Tony squirms, wrists tugging at his restraints beneath him. He knows he's not struggling enough to cause JARVIS to alert them to the situation, he's just dying to get his hands on one of them. Sweat is
    drenching his body now; he feels like he’s wound up tight in a circle. He
    wants to come now.
</p><p>
    He can tell the other two are close. He wraps his mouth around Pepper’s
    clit and gives it all he’s got until she’s crying out and shattering above
    him. Natasha chokes out a groan as well, hands clutching at his stomach as
    she comes, then rides out the aftershocks shaking through her.
</p><p>
    Tony presses soft kisses and little licks into Pepper’s skin as she comes
    back down, whining a little in his throat.
</p><p>
    He <em>wants to come now.</em>
</p><p>
    He gives an experimental thrust of his hips, only for Natasha’s hands to
    shoot up and clamp around his nipples immediately. She twists them
    viciously until he stills, breathing harshly.
</p><p>
    “Sorry, Antoshka,” she says, sounding anything but.
</p><p>
    Pepper slides backwards off of him, leaving slick trails down his chest as
    she leans back into Natasha’s arms.
</p><p>
    Tony moans and licks his lips. “If you don’t want me to come,” he rasps,
    “this little display is not helping.”
</p><p>
    The grin Pepper throws at him is devilishly innocent, and she keeps her
    eyes on him, hooded under her lashes, as she trades a lingering kiss with
    Natasha.
</p><p>
    Then they’re rising off of him, and his heart trips in his throat from how
    cold he feels suddenly.
</p><p>
    But they both kiss him and pet over his skin, whispering to him sweet words
    he can’t quite grasp as he breathes deep and tries to find his center.
</p><p>
    Pepper gives him a drink of water from a bottle she’s produced somehow,
    then a warm, weighted blanket is settling over him.
</p><p>
    “Rest for a bit now, Tony,” she says as she kisses his forehead. Soothed,
    he looks up at her and tries for a smile, but his eyelids are drooping.
</p><p>
    She smiles at him, eyes intent and full of promise. “You’re going to need
    it.”
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>